


Careful Little Wizard (Don't wish at all)

by FeatheredAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullied Castiel, Bullying, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popular Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredAngel/pseuds/FeatheredAngel
Summary: Castiel Novak is the younger offspring of his family and this year he reached the age of 11 years old.With his bad "people skills" and his mature way of thinking he was a loner. How did the world expect him to leave home and make friends if he was incapable of holding a conversation?A quick trip to Diagon Alley and to Hogwarts may prove him wrong and Castiel finds himself incapable of leaving the new kid, Dean's, side.





	1. Magic is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: I'll try to post a chapter per week if my head let's me! 
> 
> Hiii! Well I present you my first Supernatural/Destiel work.  
> This story goes through the life of Dean and Cas while in Hogwarts so I expect it top be long. 
> 
> IMPORTANT 
> 
> My first language is not English and I'm kind of trying really hard here to improve my writing, which is the purpose I had to make this story (Also I'm kind of a task for HP but don't mind me).  
> I couldn't find any beta so I'm kind of using you as my guinea pigs for this experiment so please any correction you have to offer in the story (grammatically) I would gladly hear it. 
> 
> Comment please! I'm really trying to improve my writing and my grammar regarding the english language so any comment you have of the story would be appreciated ♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy your reading!! ♡♡

If Castiel was something, it was lonely. He never cared about it, he always told himself, even on his short 11 years, that the only friends he would need were his books and the owl his big brothers just have him when his Hogwarts' letter arrived.  
His close family made a big feast in his honor, the younger member of the family was finally starting his school life to become a wizard. Castiel loved his family, he really did, but with the constant commentary of how he was ' _finally going to get friends'_ , he was ready to call it quits on the celebration. All his family was there; it wasn't unusual for the Novak-Milton clan to reunite, but the younger Novak wasn't very sure about his acceptance in Hogwarts being a success important enough to throw a party of that magnitude. Anyway, his family didn't care.  
Now, the younger ones of the clan had left the party, which they knew the older ones were grateful for. Cas was petting his gift while his cousins Hannah, Anael and Samadriel lied next to him on his gigantic bed his brothers had insisted of buying him when he was still a toddler.

"Come on, Castiel, you can't not be excited by this. You are finally going to school!" Anael was already a year ahead of him at school and she was excited to share everything she could with his younger cousin. "Aren't you a little iti bit excited?"

"Of course, Ana" Cas answered and looked at his pet "I'm just overwhelmed by my brothers. Gabriel  made a map of the school he made a few years back  when he was on 5th grade and Michael and Luc are taking me tomorrow to buy everything for school. Thank God Raph is not that enthusiast about this" he bit his lip "although I'm sure he will be passing me all his notes and books so I can study from them"

"I know it looks overwhelming, Castiel" Hannah comforted him by touching his shoulder "but you are really going to be happy there. My mom told me they have an incredible library, so if the whole 'making friends' thing doesn't work you will still have something to pass the time" Castiel nodded and smiled at her.

"I wish I could go too" Samandriel still had a year more so he could get in Hogwarts, and Castiel felt bad for him, he wished he had the same expectation that his cousin.

"Next year,  Alfie, next year" Anna comforted him.

Two weeks later Castiel was in Diagon Alley praying for his sanity. Instead of just Michael and Lucifer going with him, his other older brothers wanted to come too; there is how poor young angel-face Castiel Novak found himself rounded by his intimidating (Lucifer and Gabe) and serious  (Michael and Raph) brothers who called the attention of every bystander. First it was his wand, he knew it would be a lost cause to ask Mich for his old wand. ' _it's not yours, Cas, it won't answer to you as good as your own would_ '. Batshit.  
It took Ollivander approximately 10 minutes to find Cas' wand: ' _pine wood with a phoenix's feather core, 10 inches, reasonably supple'_ the wand-maker had said.  
Next were his clothes and he had to endure half an hour of his brothers beaming at him when he tried on his robes. It seat a question on Cas' head he haven't had yet; which house was he going to be put in? Michael has been put in Gryffindor and everyone expected Luc to be the same but he had been put in Slytherin, the same as Gabriel and Raphael had been a Ravenclaw.

"Gabe" he started when they had left with his new clothes and were walking to the library. "Do you-"

Someone coughed behind them "excuse me?" A gruff voice made Cas turn around and watch the man. His brothers did too and the man looked uncertain. "Sorry for interrupting but...do you know where I can buy these...books?" The man had on his hand a parchment with the Hogwarts' shield printed on the top.

"Oh, you can buy them in Flourish and Blotts, we are heading there" Michael answered and extended his hand "I'm Michael Novak" the man took it and shook it.

"John Winchester" he looked behind him " and these are Dean and Sam, my sons"

Castiel just then realized that there were two boys behind the man. One of the boys couldn't be older  than 7 or 8 years old and was claspping his father's hand tightly, afraid of letting go. The other one...

_Oh Merlin_

Castiel had never seen a kid so pretty before. The kid had to be his age and had eyes that shined as bright as two emeralds. The boy waved a hand to his brothers and smiled brightly to Castiel who just looked at the kid awestuck.

"Oh, my bad" he heard his brother talking "this one  here is our younger brother, Castiel. This is his first year"

"Oh, it is Dean's too" John looked at his son "I'm afraid we are taking too long buying the things on his list. His mother was the witch and knew about this..."

"Why..." Cas hawked shyly and tried again "Why don't you come with us, sir? My brothers know where to go and have experience at buying their school lists"

"That is, of course, if you don't have anything else to do" Gabriel added and looked at his sibling impressed, the kid never talked to strangers.

"It would help us a lot, thank you" John answered and looked down at his children "we'll go with them, boys." Both kids nodded and they started walking by the tight alley.

Castiel couldn't stop looking at the older child while they walked, so he turned bright red when he caught him spying.

"You are 11, then?" The kid, Dean, walked closer to Cas and without asking for permission he took him by his elbow "we could get lost" he explained and Castiel  nodded.

"Yes... I'm 11" he answered the previous question.

"Cool, we are going to be close friends" Dean said with a tone of authority that made Cas crack a barely-there smile. They walked in silence for a while and Dean spoke again "Which house do you want to be in? For what my mum used to tell me there is 4 of them, she was a Gryffindor, I don't know what it means but she was good at Quidditch."

"I-I don't know..." Castiel stuttered "I heard it is common for wizards families to all be put in the same house but with us each house had been changing"

"I hope to be a Gryffindor too" the kid smiled and Castiel saw how he had a teeth missing. The arrived at the bookstore and they were ordered to stay together (and take care of Sam) while they bought their books so the subject was dropped for a second but Dean, Castiel found out, never forgot a thing because he continued "So...any idea of what house you like?"

"I will probably be put in Ravenclaw" Cas flinched, right, now he would think he was some kind of weirdo "no-not because I'm smart of something I just like to read"

"That's cool! I like books too but mostly fiction things, I don't like homework" he paused "So, do you like Quidditch?"

"I haven't played but I have enjoyed some of the matches I've seen with my cousins" he paused "you probably play,  don't you?"

"I haven't played for real" Dean smiled "My mom did. When she was still alive she taught me how to play. Sadly, I haven't fled a broom ever"

"We will be taught how to fly one in our first year" he mumbled and jumped when he heard Raphael came behind him saying they were ready. "Oh..right...well" he played with his fingers "It was nice to meet you Dean and Sam, I hope to see you soon" just as his family had taught him over the years, he stuck his hand out for Dean to shake, which the other boy awkwardly did, finally parting ways with the half-blood kids.

Castiel still had time before school started but he didn't want to get there and be behind the other kids so he borrowed his brother's old books (he didn't want to ruin his new books...not yet at least)  and closed himself off in his bedroom to study. Gabriel would come bargaining from time to time to mock him, Michael would appear to make sure Castiel was well fed (he was) and wouldn't be reading past his curfew  (he did anyway). Raphael was the only one who wouldn't bother him, just coming once in a while only to sit with Cas on his desk and work or read in silence.

He didn't want to admit it, but when the time to leave his home came, he felt disappointed by the lack of time he had with his brothers, and he told Gabe as much.

"Don't worry, kiddo, Luci is going with you anyway, and you got Grace with you, we'll be writing as much as possible...we will bug you so much you won't remember we are not really there" Gabriel messed up Castiel's hair affectionately and kissed the top of his head. "We'll miss you Cassie"

It was 10:45 and he still had to find a sit so he said his goodbyes to his brothers and took his luggage, carrying it to the  train while his brothers,  the upstanding wizards that everyone looked up to, started screaming at him

 _"Write as much as you can!"_  
_"Don't curse anyone!"_  
_"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!"_  
_"Make friends!"_

So, yeah, he was embarrassed by his brothers, but oh how would he miss them while he was away. He saw Lucifer climbing in the next waggon with other teachers; so he really was alone, then. Giving his other brothers a wave he climbed on the train and set himself to find some seat where he wouldn't bother anyone. He passed the normal seats but there was none left for him to take so he reluctantly walked by the cabins which with luck would have space for him.

"Heya, Cas!" He jumped in surprise and turned around to see who had called. The older Winchester, who he had met two weeks early, was   calling for him while pointing the cabin where he was. He thought it and decided that it would be better to seat with someone he did know instead of some stranger.  
He took his small bag with his uniform and walked towards the boy and entered in the cabin.

"Hello Dean" he greeted the guy and sat in front of him carefully putting his bag beside him. "It's nice to see you again"

"Yeah you too man" Dean smiled and looked out of the window "the train is starting, let's say goodbye!" the wizard kneeled on the bench and started shouting. "GOODBYE DAD! BYE SAMMY!" He turned around "come on Cas, come say goodbye to your family" reluctantly, the boy accepted and climbed beside him and started waving at his brothers. In the end he was glad he did it because his brothers faces lightened when they saw him, even Raphael started screaming at him.

Yes he was glad to see his family one last time.

The next hours felt kind of awkward for Castiel; he really was not a sociable being and spending hours with Dean had brought his weirdness  (is that even a word?) to the surface. Dean didn't seem to mind thought, because he kept talking about things without calling Cas out for his lack of speaking.

"So, 4 older siblings?" Dean started after two hours of random fact like hobbies, pets, favourite meal, etcetera.

"Ummm...yes" Cas fidgeted with the edge of his seat where a thread was missing.

"What are their names? Do they go to our school? Is any of them younger than you?" Cas flinched a little over the enthusiasm of the boy but tried to relax, it was time to start making friends...

"Th-the older one is...M-Michael, he's 30, he works  for the International Confederation of Wizards." He took a deep breath and shuddered "Then there is Lucifer who works here on Hogwarts, he's the teacher of Defence Against Dark Arts since...two years ago? But he's leaving this year so he can marry his fiancee, Ruby. Then there's Raphael who's 25 and is a non-fiction writer, mostly things about magical devices he discovered. The last one is Gabriel who's 19 and opened a candyshop on Hogsmade. I'm the younger so..." he looked down and blushed when  he realized how much he babbled, not used to talk that much. "A-a...I'm sorry..."

Dean was awestruck and was happy to see how much the boy opened up to him. Since he saw him on Hogsmade he knew the boy was shy, he could see it in the way his hand fidgeted with everything or how he couldn't look him in the eyes  when they were talking or how he would himself look smaller than he was. He found him endearing but he didn't want to make the guy uncomfortable so he tried to talk as much as he could so the kid wouldn't have to talk to much. He was happy to see how he started warming up to him.

"Doesn't matter!" Dean exclaimed happily "I like to talk about my brother too! Yours appear to be really nice"

A few minutes later a lady with a cart full of candy appeared in front of the cabin "want any, sugars?"

Dean looked like a kid in a candystore (duh) but then looked downcast "sorry miss..."

Cas stood up and took a bunch of coins from his pocket "don't worry, choose anything you like, my treat" he said with more confidence that he felt. Deep inside he knew Dean problem came with the lack of money and he wouldn't stand the kid feeling so bad over something as simple as money.

"Cas-" be sighed but stood up "thank you" Castiel smiled and paid for the guy, then closed the door behind himself when the lady left "seriously Cas, thank you, you didn't need to do that"

"Don't worry, Dean. I wanted to"

From the on their conversation fled smoothly. Cas still had problems having a chat with his fellow classmate (was he even?) but worked hard to keep up with the conversation, only stopping when a girl passing by announced they were close to the school. They got their uniforms from their bags and changed without looking at the other.

"I'm so excited!" Dean was close to jumping on his seat when they stopped. "Let's go!" Both scrambled to get their bag and left the train stopping in front of a big man with a beard who introduced himself as Hagrid. All the first year's kids walked behind him towards an staircase where he left them for a moment. Beside them was a kid trying to tie his tie and another girl next to him was talking to herself and jumping nervously.

"Cas?" Dean tapped his arm "do you know what's next?"

"My cousin told me someone's going to fetch us and we are going to be lead to the Great Hall where the hat is going to sort us in one of the four different houses" he looked around "someone's coming"

A woman came from the top of the stairs and stopped in front of them to greet them and explain what Castiel had just said. "Follow me" she started walking up the stairs again and Dean latched himself to Castiel's arm while they hurried behind her. Two big doors opened and they were standing inside the Great Hall where four long tables and thousands of candles adorned the ceiling that projected a beautiful night.  
When they reached the end of the hall they stopped in front of a chair where moments later a  hat was placed. The kids gasped when they saw the hat moving and starting to-was it dancing?- and singing. When it stopped the same woman opened a parchment and started calling their names. The first one was the girl they saw bouncing at the start who confidently sat on the chair having the hat placed on her head later. The hat hummed and called out " ** _Ravenclaw"_**  
As the kids passed Cas felt himself more convinced he would be put on Ravenclaw as Raphael has said back home. So invested he was on that that he missed his name being called, only regaining his focus when Dean touched his hand and gripped it tightly.  
Silently he walked to the chair and looked down while the hat was being placed above him.

 ** _"mmm...you have a very interesting mind, young kid, do you have anywhere you want to be?"_**  the hat spoke to him.

" _my brother said I would go to Ravenclaw"_  he answered back

" _but it is that what you want? What do you want?"_

Castiel looked up and looked at Dean by reflex and blushed. Just as that The Sorting Hat spoke aloud " **Hufflepuff!"**

What?

The woman, Professor McGonagall, led him to a table in the middle-left where he sat, expectant of the result of his friend. When Dean's name was exclaimed, the Hufflepuff stopped hearing what the 5th year girl at his side was brawling and focused on the kid.

Dean was excited. His mother had told him when he was younger that when she had been sorted she learnt a little cheat that was to keep in mind something you felt or wanted or loved so the hat would sort you depending on it. So he did.  
He sat on the wooden chair and looked up to the hat and concentrated his mind and heart on a single thought. ' _Mom'_

The hat was quick with this one, crying out " **Gryffindor!"**  for everyone to hear. He bounced put of the chair and ran to the the table the teacher in front of him told him to, quickly engaging himself in a conversation with another student. He completely forgot about the other kid on the other table.

It was a blur from then. The Headmaster gave a speech to the new kids, introduced some new teachers and gave them warnings about not going to the Forbidden Forest or being out of their  beds after curfew. Dinner was served and Dean busied himself with pumpkin pie and meeting his new classmates. When time came to go to their bedrooms he was already excited for classes.

Castiel was not as aflame as Dean. The guys on his house weren't like him: they were charismatic and had a lot of friends; they were friendly which Castiel was not.  He was questioning the hat's motive to put him on Hufflepuff; it did not make sense for a lonesome to be put with them.  
He did not want to send a letter to his brothers explaining how he was not good enough to be sorted in one of the 'strong houses' as some people liked to say it; he could not bear to witness the disappointment in his family's letters.

His mind was full of dark thoughts about his future, thoughts that made him felt worse the closer they got to the kitchens. He barely felt or paid attention to the trip to their common room; only once he was inside, his mind caught up with his surroundings. The older kids already had their bedrooms sorted and when he finally realized he would have to find roommates it was too late: every kid had found a place. After going room after room he found one that had two kids inside; it was the only bedroom with an empty bed so he shyly brought his luggage to a bed next to the door.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here?" One of the children asked him and Cas flinched.

"This...this is the only empty one" he answered turning around. Now that he had a better light he saw that the boys were twins, their only difference being their eye color which was green in one and brown in the other.

"I don't care, we don't want anyone else in our room! Get out!"

That being said, Castiel Novak spent his first day in Hufflepuff and in Hogwarts, sleeping alone with a coat covering him up, in the couch of the Common Room.


	2. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is alone.  
> His brothers are neglected.  
> Teachers start to notice.

Cas didn't see Dean for two weeks.  After his 'roommates' kicked him out of the bedroom he started camping downstairs,  only stopping in his room to change clothes and grab his books without the twins noticing. 

He did like the classes. He found himself forgetting everything regarding his loneliness while he worked; he was the best one in potions so Snape, who was known as the most scary teacher,  left him completely alone. He liked care of magical creatures too.  
He avoided his brothers.  He still hadn't sent a letter to his family to tell them about school but the mystery was revealed anyway he found out: Lucifer had told them the day after his arriving. His brothers sent him letters but he burnt them as soon as he got them without reading them. Also he avoided Luke; his sibling tried to catch him sometimes after his DADA classes but he was faster and sneaky so when he the older Novak tried to get to him he would be already in the corridor going for his next class.

He saw Dean sometimes.  
The guy would be fight-playing with his Gryffindor mates and would never notice him walking by. They had Herbology together, the only class Hufflepuff and Gryffindor shared; Cas is a good student and always sat on the first seat available at the front of the classroom. Dean was in the back.  
He didn't know how he grew so attached to someone he barely knew. It had only taken one accidental meeting and a train ride to make him want to be with the kid; he wanted him as a friend. Sadly, the only time he had wanted a friend it had been taken from him for a talking hat.  
He wanted to reach him sometimes; on his mind he stopped Dean outside a class and boldly he would ask him why they distanced, or they would bump with each other in the Great Hall and would instantly become friends again; but he was a 'chickenshit' as Gabriel would say, he simply didn't have the guts to do so.

So it was the statement of the century to say his life was hell. Today was one of his worst days.  
He had to wait way pass the normal hour to retrieve his things from his no-so-shared bedroom because the twins slept too much, then he was late for breakfast and he didn't got to eat or drink nothing but a small cup with milk. His first class was transfiguration which normally would be one of his best but with hunger on his stomach wouldn't let him concentrate on the energy required for the spell and he ended making a piece of granite blue instead of making it glass. Later as he ate his lunch a Slytherin girl toppled over beside him and threw a cup of juice on his clothes accidentally. Luckily for him, it only got his robe wet so he had to leave it on his room and walked in the cold day only wearing his sweater; sadly, the trip to his dorm made him late for Charms.  
The worst came with a letter from his brothers. McGonagall stopped him on his way to the library and told him she and Dumbledore needed to talk to him on his office. Cas was scared at the verge of tears; he was sure his bad (desempeño) on class was enough to expel him from school.  
By the time he climbed the stairs he was already crying silently behind the professor.

"Albus?" Called the witch and the door opened alone. The Headmaster was sitting on his chair while writing something in a letter. Cas palled visibly when he saw the shield on the top left. **_Novak_**  "Sorry to interrupt you but I found Castiel"

"Take a seat, Castiel" Dumbledore pointed him the chair in front of him. Cas obeyed while he tried pathetically to wipe his tears. "Don't be scared, we just wanted to talk to you of this" he gave him the letter he just signed "Your brothers sent this letter to me today, they are saying you are not answering any of the ones they sent you and they are worried."

"I'm... I'm sorry" The kid wiped his nose and looked down

"We don't want to punish you, Castiel" McGonagall interfered "We want to talk to you, we are worried. Lucifer told us you are speaking to him either and you've been looking worn out this days, have you been sleeping?"

"I... I..." he shook his head "No, I haven't"

"Is there any reason for that?" Dumbledore asked him "Miss Sprout told us one of your classmates found you sleeping on the common room some nights"

Castiel didn't want to, but with McGonagall motherly look and Dumbledore kindness he found  himself spilling everything, from Dean to he being sorted to his classmates who threw him out of the room. He started crying again halfway in his story but felt better once he spilled everything. McGonagall put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry Castiel. I don't have incidence in your room but I'll talk with Sprout as soon as I can so she can see what to do with you and them. For now I'll offer you residence in the Gryffindor tower where I have a bed for you to use for now." Castiel looked grateful at her. He knew it wasn't permanent, he was  a Hufflepuff after all and he had to stay in his place, but it was nice to know it could be resolved.

"I know you feel bad for the sorting, Castiel" Dumbledore touched the letter resting on the desk "but I would like to read this, your brothers all wrote it for you. They are not disappointed as you think, on contrary; I would like you to read it alone and think of it, but if in the end you still feel doubtful, you can come to my office at any hour of the day and I'll let you talk to the Sorting Hat, it will answer anything you want to know"

"Thank you" for the first time since weeks, Castiel smiled again "Thank you so much" he sobbed and  without hesitation he stood up and hugged McGonagall who stood there speechless while Dumbledore laughed. He took a step back "Sorry"

"Just like a Hufflepuff" Dumbledore commented "You things will be moved to the Gryffindor tower now, the Head Boy will be waiting for you at the door. Have a nice day Castiel, and remember, your family loves you, a sorting won't change that" Castiel nodded and left the office.  
After that he went to Hufflepuff's and took his robe which was thrown in a chair beside the window; he would have to clean it up later. He found Professor Sprout in his way out of the corridor and she stopped him and apologized for not seeing what was happening sooner, promising Castiel to do what was on her hands to stop it from happening again. The Novak boy knew it wasn't going to be easy, the boys probably  would not be expelled but at least he would be taken away from them. The bells indicated him his curfew so he had to leave his teacher and run to the Gryffindor tower.

He spotted the Gryffindor Head Boy outside the Fat Lady paint who waved at him and told him the password he would use for the door

"We usually change it every two or three weeks, if for any reason for the next days it is modified we are going to tell you, or you find any of us and you ask them" they crossed the door and the boy opened his arms dramatically "Well Novak, Welcome to Gryffindor's HQ!"

Castiel mumbled a shy 'thank you' and hugged robe close to his chest while inspecting everything. The place was more intimidating-looking than he expected but it wasn't fear inflicting. He looked at the couch in front of the fireplace; it was perfect in case his problem surfaced again, it looked comfy enough for him to sleep.

"Don't even think about it kid. I promise you will like your roommates, they are nice kids like you and are your same age. They are waiting for you do don't get scared if you find your clothes on the trunk already, they were really excited" he started climbing the stairs and Castiel followed suit, still wary but more relaxed thanks to the Gryffindor boy. They stopped outside a door which opened as soon as he knocked, a dirty blonde haired boy on the other side of it.

"Yes?"

"I brought the Hufflepuff kid" he turned to Cas "Castiel, this is Gadreel. Gad, he's Castiel Novak, he will be staying with you guys"

"Welcome here Cast...Cast..." the kid bit his tongue "Do you have any nickname?"

"Cas is fine" he smiled

"Well I'll leave him to you. Enjoy your staying Castiel" the Head Boy turned around and climbed the stairs leaving them alone.

"Come on, Cas, I'll introduce you to the others" he opened the door more and hushed Cas inside. "Guys! He's here!" Inside he saw some kids perk up from their beds and look at him "Look around Huff! Here's everyone: that one's Benny, the other kid is Victor and there's-"

"Cas?" A muffled voice came from one of the beds "that's you?" The curtain was drawn to the side and Dean appeared from inside.

"Dean" the kid jumped from his bed and landed in front of the Hufflepuff boy drawing him on a tight hug.

"I can't believe is you they brought, wait...that means that..." Dean looked at him with sadness on his eyes. Looks like they knew what happened.

"Dean let the boy breath" Benny jumped from his bed too and walked to Cas "The name's Cas?"

"I'm Castiel Novak" he shook his hand and the wizard gasped.

"From the Novak family? Oh jeez my dad works with your brother" he smiled and hugged him, this one less tight than Dean's. Next to him Victor came and introduced himself too.

"I hope you don't mind but we already put your things in the trunk" Benny pointed to a bed next to Dean's and away from the door "that will be yours, clean and nice" Castiel nodded thankful.

"Thank you" Benny waved him off and walked to his own bed

"Don't mention it brother, you are part of the family now, even if you don't stay with us for more than a week"  the heard someone walking by the stairs calling lights out "it's late" he said with a sneeze "let's get to sleep, tomorrow morning we'll show you the rest"

Everyone scrambled to their own bed. Castiel closed the curtains shut once he was on his jammies and casted a spell under his breath to make the space soundproof. He casted 'lumos' and opened the letter on his hands. There were three pages inside the envelope, one for each of his brothers; he decided to read Michael's first.

/Dear Castiel/

Hello brother, it's been a long time since we haven't talked. We expected your owl to arrive on the first week but it never came; we were so worried Castiel.  
Lucifer had been updating us about you regularly, he said you were sorted on Hufflepuff, Have you been adapting well? Do you like your classes? Did you make friends?  
We want to know about you Castiel. I don't know what is happening on your life on this moment and I want to help you, we all do.

Please little brother, contact us as soon as you can.

We love you, Castiel.  
Michael /

The letter wasn't really lovely but he knew how to read the real meaning behind his words. He didn't care about his house, Michael was not disappointed on him. He loved him no matter what.  
Castiel hugged the page close to him tasting the words of his brothers. He felt relieved how he hasn't felt before. With shaky hands he took the next one which had Gabe's messy handwriting all over it; he instantly felt the smile tugging on his lips.

/Cassie, love:

First of all, congratulations on joining Hogwarts on this first year you little nerd, I know you already ace it in all your classes!  
Baby bro, Luci told us you were sorted in Hufflepuff, I'm so proud of you!/

Castiel stopped reading for a moment, stunned. He never expected to hear appraise for it; on his mind he would imagine support maybe, a pat on the shoulder, tops.  
He kept reading

/We are so excited for you; did you know there had been only two Hufflepuff on this family ever? Including you. The other one was our dear granny mind you... what an honor to be in such a comfortable and amazing house!

Little bro I wish to talk to you so much, send my an owl when you leave your books for a while and make a space for your favourite brother, would ya?  
Love you!

Gabe/

Wow.  
He never knew his dear granny was from his house; there were a lot of things he didn't know for sure.  
Amelia Novak was on her fifties when the battle of Hogwarts happened. The woman had left her comfortable house and had travelled to Hogwarts as a death eater in disguise, she was a brilliant witch and with her kick mind she had killed more death eaters than anyone. The war had left her so scarred that she had to leave the continent to leave a peaceful life in South America where she still lives but doesn't have contact with her family.  
He always looked up to her even if their interactions had been limited; she was, for lack of a better word, a badass.

He took the next letter, which certainly was from Raphael.

/Castiel,

I must start greeting you by cheering for your impeccable performance in your first weeks of school. Lucifer had been informing us of your behavior and I must say I'm worried about you, brother.  
I heard you were showing signs of loneliness, that you've been walking and having lunch alone. Also, Lucifer cared to inform me that you have clear clues of having a severe lack of sleep, which surprisingly hasn't interfered with your classes.

I apologise for having to send this letter to your Headmaster instead of you, but we haven't received any reply for you and we wished to contact you as soon as possible.

I request you reply to this one and tell us about your life on school.

I miss you, brother  
Raph

/

Now Castiel was crying again. He hugged the letters against him with force, as if he could mark the words on his skin forever; his brothers loved him and didn't care about his sorting, they cared about him and only him,he was not a disappointment for his family.

"Cas?" A muffled voice came from outside his bed "Are you asleep?"

Castiel cleaned his face but it was pointless, he knew the trace of tears was clear on his cheeks. He took a deep breath and opened the curtain revealing Dean at the other side "Come in" he whispered making space beside him for the kid to sit. He closed the curtain and casted the spell again.

"Cas I wanted to... were, were you crying?" Dean stopped himself when he saw the kid. Self-conscious Cas covered his face with his hands and looked to the other side.

"It doesn't matter...just tell me what you wanted to say" Dean shifted to kneel In front of Cas and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, Cas" Dean answered looking at him in the eyes "I was supposed to be your friend, Cas, and I left you alone when the next big thing came. I'm embarrassed to say I really forgot about you until I saw you at the door and I'm really so-"

"Don't! No Dean no, it's not a problem really" he stopped him quickly "I know you were excited about the sorting and having a new house, I don't judge you for going after another experience, I'm not really someone to have fun with" the Hufflepuff snorted bitterly and Dean huffed

"You are wrong, Castiel" he pushed "You are amazing, I knew it from the moment we met. I found you interesting right away with your weird way of speaking" Dean smiled but it faded instantly "I just... it was my fault. I wanted to habe a lot of friends right away but I neg-negh-neglected my friend for it! I'm really sorry Cas" he hugged the kid and pushed his face on his neck like he accustomed to do with Sam as a comfort gesture.

"I... It's nothing. Really Dean...and if you... if you want to be friends again I wouldn't mind" Dean gave a happy cheer and stumbled falling above Cas and crushing him in a hug.

"Thank you thank you Cas. I promise I won't leave you alone never again cross my heart and- that" both of them laughed and Dean sat on the heel of his foot again. "And Cas...why were you upset about? It wasn't me right? Did I make you cry?"

"No no" Cas stayed sprawled on the bed "I'm just  
.. I feel upset about everything Dean" he showed him his letters. "When I got sorted I was just so scared...I thought my brothers would hate me for being sorted in the 'boring house'. I was afraid..."

"Afraid? Why?"

"I was afraid that because of what the hat decided... I was afraid it would mean I am not brave enough like Michael is, or smart like Raphael...even cunning and mischievous like Luke and Gabe" he pointed to his notes "I was wrong"

"They were proud of you, weren't they?" Dean smiled at him "I know they wouldn't, they love you, I saw it from the start"

"Yes" Castiel took his letters and left them on the nightstand "I was just scared of it. And my experience in Hufflepuff hasn't been the best get, with my roommates and all..."

"Don't worry about it, Cas" Dean patted his knee "I'll help you with this, I won't let anything happen to you" he smiled "We will met your classmates, not the assholes twins but the good ones, I know some guys here and there you would like"

"You think they would like me?"

"Of course they would, Cas, you are so cute!" Dean exclaimed and Cas laughed, embarrased. "Also, I'm sure Dumbledore will do everything on his power to stop them from ever doing that again, I hope they get expelled because of this" he looked at the kid "Now it's time to sleep Cas, we have class tomorrow!"

Dean didn't leave Cas alone in all day. He was woken up by the guy sitting and jumping on him, his only conscious memory being Dean dragging him along outside the Fat Lady paint and nearly face planting himself when walking down the stairs. They ate together their breakfast and Dean led him to his classroom for his next class, not caring about getting late himself.  
Castiel was beaming with all the attention he was getting from the guy; he walked with his back straight, didn't look down at any moment and was laughing as he hasn't had in a long time. He was still hurt because of Dean's distance toward him at the start, don't get him wrong, but he could understand the reason even if Dean himself wouldn't. He knew the boy would find other people with time, and Castiel would be back to the start, to only seeing Dean while he passed by on the corridor or when they would had class together; Cas would be back to being alone.

Back to the present, he was happy even if it was only for a while.

The day came and went three times faster than a normal day would. They found each other in the hallway and walked together to the Gryffindor's tower so they could do their homework and sleep, but halfway Castiel remembered a book he had to give back on the library.

"I'll go after you, it won't take me too much"

Dean smiled "that's why I'm going with you, I'll just wait outside, nerdy little guy" he retorted fondly. Both guys walked inside and Castiel gave his book back. Dean cursed

"Oh hell, I forgot I need this book for transfiguration" he said a little too loudly, earning a reprimand. "Sorry" he answered quietly. "I'll be back, wait here for a minute" and Cas was alone.  
He got out of the library and looked at the sky through the window at his right, smiling to himself at the success of the day.

"Hey, you idiot, nerd!" A guy called and Castiel turned around finding the Hufflepuff twins who were storming for him in anger. "Now you're going to get it!" Both guys pushed him in a dark corner. One of them took him by his sweater and lifted him.

"Oh so you're so brave. Telling McGonagall and Dumbledore everything you coward" he felt a pang on his stomach, the other one had punched him. "If you tell anyone any of this-"

"What's going to happen?" Dean, thanks Merlin, came behind them and snarled "You will get expelled as you cowards deserve to be." Dean took the one lifting Cas and hurled at him, punching him in the ribs to go to the other one and doing the same. Both guys tried to get to Dean but Castiel was faster and took his wand out, pointing at them.

"Don't touch him!" He screamed and they stopped "I know how to cast more than 50 spells and you won't like any of them. Get out!" The boys looked frightened and scrambled to their feet, running out.

They heard a teacher coming on their way, probably alerted by the noise. "Come here" Dean took him by his hand and led him to a hidden door, pushing both of them inside. "They won't hear us here"

Cas hugged Dean "thank you" he whispered and Dean hugged back, backing away a minute after and laughing silently.

"Cas that was so badass!" He whispered excited "they were so scared by your face when you took your wand out. They won't bother you anymore!"

Castiel took a deep breath "I hope so" both of them laughed until there were tears streaming down their faces.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so loong, I had a hellaa block at the end of this chapter.
> 
> As always, if you see something that doesn't make sense or any problem with grammar let me know. 
> 
> A lot of kisses!!
> 
> UPDATE: I just realized I posted this with my personal notes still on, I apologize. It's already updated and can be read without inconvenient!


	3. A bullet for you (I'll take)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! I had a busy week in school and I didn't have time to write this chapter but HERE IT IS! ♡♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love!

**2 years later**

  
"Cas!" The pubescent turned around and smiled brightly while looking at his best friend running towards him "I missed you so much!" Dean jumped and both guys fell on the ground kicking each other and laughing.

"Dean, stop tinkling me!" Castiel pushed the guy oh of him and scrambled to his feet "I hate you"

"Aww Cas don't be like that" the freckled wizard hugged him and threw his coat over his shoulder "Ready for the next adventure?"

"As you are, Dean" Cas answered, dragging his trunk behind him "Are John and Sam waiting for you?"

"Yep, they already crossed the pillar" he winked at Castiel and showed him a small package "brought poison"

"Those're just chocolate frogs, Dean" he chipped back, faking boredom.

"Just chocolate frogs?! Just chocolate frogs?! That's it Cas, we are done, this relationship won't work"

"What are you two bragging about this time?" A female voice came from behind them

"Well hello to you too, Hannah, what is the most beautiful Novak doing around here?" Dean mock-flirted with her, earning himself a roll of eyes by both teenagers.

"Non of your business, Winchester" Hannah answered in her monotonous voice she reserved to Dean. "Are you ready, Castiel?"

"Yes, Hannah, I'll go just after you, tell Gabriel to stop bugging" Cas smiled at his cousins and waited for her to leave them alone. "When are you going to stop?"

"Come on, Cas, she's pretty" Dean smirked at the annoyance on Cas's voice.

"Dean I thought you already earned your lesson last year with Hannah, she's not paying you attention, you're younger than her"

"I'm just playing with her, Cas" Dean took Castiel's arm "let's go, bud, the train won't wait"

It has been two years since the kids meet each other. On contrary of what Castiel had thought back on their first month in Hogwarts, they were still together, still best friends. Things progressed with Cas too. He had opened up more to people, even making some friends along the way, both from his house and from others.

He was glad and sad to say his staying in Gryffindor's was brief. Dumbledore couldn't do anything about the twins and their bullying, just managing to separate them and make a room with 4 guys and Castiel on it. But in the bright side, after their encounter in the library in their first year, those guys left Castiel completely alone. He met new people thanks to that; he was proud to say his bedroom was the only in all Hogwarts that had both men and girls living inside, which certainly made his life a lot easier.  
Jo, Meg, Garth and the only younger one, his cousin Samandriel, were his companion on the bedroom. He felt really relieved people like them could become his friends, especially Meg who became his best friend (next to Dean).

The first two years went like a blur, Dean had tried joining the Quidditch team but ended up only practicing with the team and not actually playing because of his schedule and McGonagall not wanting him to lose classes when he was still so young. Castiel had won Hufflepuff the house cup last year because of him winning so many points from classes (even from Snape), which had earned him a few popularity points on his own house.

There had been Castiel developing a crush on his best friend, even if the green eyed boy didn't know it yet (not that Castiel was going to tell him). Charlie, their Ravenclaw friend was the only one that knew this information and continued to assure Castiel that Dean wouldn't be bothered if he knew about his crush, but Castiel always waved her off. Of Cas was something, it was very in control of his emotions; it never distracted him at all.

Talking about the redhead, she was currently shouting at them from the wagon to 'hurry the hell up' because the train was about to part. Both guys said goodbye to their families, promising to write every week, and jumped in the train to search for their friends.

On the cabin at the back of the wagon Charlie awaited for them while waving at her parents from the window. As they opened the door she jumped from her seat, trying to tackle them both in a hug.

"Guys, l missed you so much" she said once she perched on their shoulders, them proceeding to punch both of them on their arms.

"Ouch queen, why the violence?"

"that's for spending your break with each other and not sending me a damn letter" she huffs without malice on her voice. "I had too much to tell you "

"Char, leave them alone for a minute, would you?" Kevin's voice came from the bench, amused to the core "Hello guys"

"Hey Kev" Dean fist bumped him and sat in the opposite seat "How was break?"

"Good enough, finally learnt how to play violin, went to Scotland to visit some family's friends" he shrugged "nothing out of the ordinary. What about you?"

"Cas 'nd me went to America for two weeks" Dean chanted animatedly "We came back for Michael's birthday and stayed on his summer house close to a lake"

"what a feast" Charlie piped in "Still...you didn't send any letter"

"we're sorry Char" Cas apologized "time passed really fast and we didn't notice until our letters with the list of books came"

"Ok you are forgiven, but you will have to tell me every single awesome thing you saw there" Charlie pointed to Dean "and don't leave any juicy thing out"

And so he did. They talked for at least an hour until Dean excused himself to go see Benny who was in another cabin.

"Don't damage him too much, will you? That's my job" he joked, talking to Char and Kev while touching Cas's shoulder and leaving the place, closing the door on his way out. Charlie waited no more than a minute to start bugging Cas.

"oh gosh Cas, he's whipped" she joked and patted his knee "when are we going to see wedding bells?"

"Leave it out, Char" he moaned embarrassed "he's just joking"

"Mmm whatever you say, young padawan" she stopped dead on her tracks and her eyes widened "I completely forgot to tell you!"

"what, what happened?" he asked alarmed at her tone.

"Harry Potter is here!" she exclaimed and he tilted his head to the side. Harry Potter was... "The boy who lived!, gosh Cas, how can you have not heard his name?"

"Oh..." Of course he knew about the boy who lived. His family knew everything about You-know-who's and the battle which defeated him, and how the son of the Potters, rest in peace, survived the killing curse.

The Battle was a touchy subject on his family, which name had been tainted by his parent's doings those years back. After their deaths, his family started doing everything on their power to male people trust them again, making balls for every wizarding family regardless of their economic status; his aunts and uncles dated and some married muggles and muggle-born wizards (even if this had to de less with their family name and more with falling in love), they gave their children the best education and no bad word about muggles ever came from their mouth. They were taught that was Castiel's parents did was a bad thing and must never be repeated. Still, the prejudice towards his family stilled, even if dismissed.

"Oh Cas, I'm sorry" Charlie covered her mouth "I totally forgot"

Cas smiled "it's nothing. We know my parents were no saints" he turned to Kevin "Which electives are you going to take, Kevin?"

"I wanted to take Study of Ancient Runes, maybe Arithmancy" he looked down the book he had on his hands "what about you Char?"

The girl recognized a change of theme when she saw it "I want Muggle Studies and Divination. If I can I would like Arithmancy bit I don't know if my schedule works for it" she shuddered "I hope so"

"You'll take Care of Magical Creatures, Cas?"

"Yes, I will" He relaxed on the bench, lying on it and putting his bag under his head to rest "I'll take SAR too"

"Maybe finally you'll know how to control the beast of your best friend" Charlie chipped, making everyone laugh.

Castiel yawned and stretched "Wake me up when we are close so I can change, please"  
A few minutes later he was completely asleep.

////////////

The dinner was even better than last year's, that was for sure. Dean was itching to change tables and go sit with Cas on the Hufflepuff table but he knew better, the first day you couldn't do that.  
He observed his friend from the other side, who was chatting animatedly with Garth and another guy (Cedric was his name?) and drinking their juices.  
He was amazed by his friend when his thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the first year with McGonagall in top of the line. Fred and George suddenly appeared beside him and started bugging him.

"What happened Winchester, jealous of the Diggory?"

"Afraid of not having all of Novak's attention?"

"Quit it, assholes" he whispered "what got you two so ridden up?"

"Aw thanks for asking Winchester" Fred put his arm around his neck "look at the kiddies walking, don't you see our beautiful and characteristic mop of hair walking there?"

Dean looked around and smiled "Your brother is joining?"

"Yeah " both answered and moved away "make space Dean, the new star is joining us!"

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored them in order to pay attention to ceremony in front of him. He amusedly watched the hat starting to sing and the kids' expressions when looking at its dancing. When it finished he saw how the names started being called, watching how a girl walked the stairs up talking to herself, fondly remembering him of Castiel himself.

"A galleon says to Ravenclaw" he heard a guy mutter and Benny smiling.

"Galleon to Gryffindor" replied him.

He heard the other Gryffindor cursing when he saw the hat shouting "Gryffindor" for the public. The kid went and went, and he noted how few there were of them. The room went dead silent when the next name was called.

"Harry Potter!"

He instantly looked at the other table for Cas, who looked downcast and stressed for the guy. Dean knew about Cas's parents and their...work on Harry's life. He itched to run there with him and help him.

"Dean...is that really Harry Potter? The Harry Potter?" Benny asked and Gad whispered after him

"He is, I met him on Diagon while he was leaving Ollivander's, cool kid, doesn't have idea what's going on" Dean looked at Gad and pointed with his eyes at the kid who appeared to have the internal monologue with the hat.

"He doesn't?"

"Rumors has it that he was living with his muggle family and they wouldn't tell him he was a wizard, looks like he found out when Hagrid went for him"

The hat spoke up "Gryffindor" and everyone on his table sat up to cheer up. The kid was a little intimidated but Fred and George went to get him and brought him to their table, the kid sitting beside Gad and Victor.

Next came a girl and then went on until the twins' brother sat on the wooden chair and the hat was put on his head, waiting for a minute and screaming "Gryffindor" making the twins jump and scream the their brother.

The dinner started again, reintroducing the new teachers for the kids.

"Quirrel looks like a bad joke, how's him going to teach DADA?" Dean whispered at Victor who muffled his laugh on his hand. Dean turned around and waved at Cas, pointing subtly with his hand at Quirrel and making a ridiculous gesture which made Cas snort and muffle it on his hand.  
Dean smiled back.

Dumbledore made them go to their rooms after dinner and Dean jumped from his seat to wait for Cas at the entrance. The kid came talking with Hannah who rolled her eyes at him, kissing her cousin goodbye and turning around.

"She won't stop hating me, will she?" he asks Cas once they're close.

"No, she won't " Cas laughs "You were too blunt with her, Dean"

"Not my fault I'm too beautiful and she is overwhelmed by it" he made a mock pose that had Castiel clutching in pain by his laugh.

"Stop, stop, please" The dark haired wizard pleaded and turned upright.

"Hey, Cas, you ok?" he asks and hopes Castiel understands. Recognition mumbled his vision and the boy nodded.

"Yes, I am" Dean touched his arm and smiled. "Thank you Dean"

"That's what I'm here for" he hugged his friend briefly and they heard the bells "We'll that's my call to go, see you tomorrow at breakfast, Cas! Don't oversleep or I'll find a way to wake you up" Cas nodded and wished him goodnight too.  
Inside his bedroom Cas found Jo ready for bed as well as Garth who was already snoring, change of clothes be dammed.

"Look who we got here, ain't that Castiel Novak who finally appeared" Meg called from her bed.

"Shut up Meg" he retorts and smiles "I missed you guys"

"Oh cry me a river, Novak you didn't miss us at all. Too occupied with Winchester, uh?" Jo mocked him and proceeded to hug the hell out of him. "I missed this pretty face"

He stepped back and walked to his bed, taking his jamies out of his bag and jumping on his bed, closing the curtains behind himself.

"Castiel?" an small voice came from the other side once he changed his clothes. He opened the curtain and found Alfie in the other side.

"Samandriel" he jumped from his bed and hugged his cousin "So much without seeing you, how was Ireland?"

"Good, good, it was pretty good" the kid fidgeted with his hands "Did you see the new kid? Harry Potter?" then it sank. Castiel wasn't the only Novak lying around that would be pointed by his parent's actions. Hannah was a Novak too, but nobody dared to do anything to the most cold blooded Novak lying around; Anna had the luck of being a Milton which made her less susceptible to the staring, Samandriel and Castiel were the targets.

Samandriel was a shy child, kind of how Castiel was, which made the older one sad because in his case Castiel's loneliness was because he didn't want to talk and not because people didn't talk to him, which was Alfie's case.

The famous story was about Sirius Black's treason was the most remembered by people about the death of Harry's parents, but it was not the only one. Castiel parents had their share of guilt in the event, and people knew it too.  
The youngest Novaks were to be pointed at, and Castiel himself felt ashamed of being the son of those criminals; he wished he could go to Harry and apologize, but he knew it would not make difference.

"Come here, Alfie" He helped his cousin up on the bed and closed the curtain around him, casting the silent spell which had become his best friend for years. "Alfie, I want you to look at me" he touched the kid's face "We have no guilt over what happened, nor what my parents did" he knew he was bullshiting the boy, he himself felt responsible of it, even if he was just a child then.

"But Cas" his lip trembled "I don't want people watching us, they always do"

"Let them, Alfie" he whispered "We are not our family, you are not your uncle and I'm not my parents; we are doing good. Alfie you are not a bad person, you've been helping first years to classes and tuition, you are kind to house elves like nobody else has."

"They will do something to me, Dumbledore will remember, he will expel us!" the kid panicked and Cas shushed him

"No Alfie, he won't. He's a good man, he helped me when I was bullied and he will help you too if the situation repeats".

"Everyone hates me, Cas. Nobody wants to be my friend" he sobbed "why can't I have friends Cas?!"

"Oh Alfie" he hugged his cousin tightly and played with his hair. "People are just...jealous of you" he tried to find a better word but he couldn't. "People go for the looks, girls have crushes over you and boys are mad at you for looking like you do" he patted his back "nobody hates you, Alfie. It's physically impossible for people to hate you"

"You say that I should try to talk to people? To stop being...me?"

"Merlin, no" Castiel laughed bitterly "Never change who you are to make people talk to you. You haven't need to so far"

"But nobody likes..."

"Garth, Meg, Me, Our family, Jo, Dean, his little brother, Gadreel, Benny" he took a deep breath "Ash, Charlie, Kevin, The Weasleys, may I continue?"

"Meg doesn't like me" was the answer of the kid.

"What...Alfie she loves you!" he opened the curtain and poked his head out "Meg! Do you like Alfie?!"

"As much as I like you, butthead!"

"see?" he smiled and closed the curtain again "Alfie you are loved, and if people can't see it they are the ones that are wrong"

"Do you think so?" Cas nodded and Alfie smiled "Thank you Cas!" he hugged his cousin again climbed out of the bed. He waited for the kid to climb on his own bed and close his curtain to wish goodnight to his roommates and close his own curtain.

With hurry he took some parchment and started scribbling words on it, in less than five minutes he had his letter ready.

Dear Michael (and co, because I know everyone will read this)  
My first day of school had gone good, we have a new DADA teacher, he looks ridiculous, not really suited for the work, but who knows, he may turn out to be a good teacher.  
I bear news, but I suspect you know it already. Harry, the son of James and Lily Potter, arrived to school. He got sorted into Gryffindor as expected, and he looks like a good kid; I talked to a classmate of mine and he told me Harry doesn't know anything about his parents' death apart of it being in hands of You-Know-Who.

I'm worried. Not about me or about Hannah or Anna, but about Samandriel. He came to me and he's scared of what people will say about him now. He's lonely, he doesn't feel like someone loves him; even all of us make him feel liked. And I understand it, he doesn't have friends of his age or in his classes.

Lucky for us he's not being bullied, I've been keeping a close eye to him to be sure of it; but he doesn't have friends and that scares me.  
I hope you can explain this to aunt Hester so she can talk to him about this. I'm doing it too.  
Please write as soon as you can,

Love,  
Castiel

The next day he skipped breakfast and climbed to the Owlery to send the letter for his brother, quickly finding Grace resting at the side of the window.

"Grace, come here girl" the owl came to him and he gave it the letter "Take it to-"

"Who are you writing to?"

"Dean!" Castiel jumped and turned around finding himself face to face with his best friend. Blushing, he took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"Sending a letter to Sammy" he showed him his own letter " 'u writing to your brothers?"

"Yes" he smiled "I promised to send them one as  
soon as I got here" he turned around and spoke to the owl "give it to Michael, Grace " the owl fled out and left them alone.

Dean did the same to his own owl and both left the Owlery. Before Cas's put a feet on the first stair Dean stopped him.

"Cas...how are you?"

"I'm-"

"For real, Cas" he looked down "I know about your thing with Harry..."

"You don't, Dean" Cas sighed and took his forearm

"I didn't...I didn't tell you everything"

"what?"

Cas sighed and closed his eyes "Do...do you remember what I told you about my parents? About their...work"

"They worked with You-Know-Who, right?" Dean asked carefully and Castiel laughed, a bitter sound.

"They were Death Eaters, they were one of the best and most loyal ones until their death" Cas closed his hand around itself, biting down his own flesh with his nails. "They had a lot to do with Harry's parents death"

"What...what did they do?"

"They did unimaginable things, Dean" his voice cracked and he covered his eyes with his arm "They killed...so much people" he sobbed and turned around.

"Hey, hey, Cas" Dean took him by his arm and softly spoke up "You don't have to tell me, I didn't mean for you to feel sad" he tugged his friend to him and pat his back softly while hugging him with his other arm. "I'm sorry"

They stayed there for minutes until the bell's sound resonated on school, they first call to get to classes. Cas dried his face with his sleeve and both boys climbed down the stairs and ran to school, trying not to get late on their first day.  
Both kids fled to Herbology and got inside just in time for Miss Sprout to enter in the greenhouse.

"Today we'll be learning about Puffapods, in front of you..."

Castiel zoomed out of his head and worked easily on the class, helping Dean to stay away of accidentally dropping one on the floor with his carelessness.

"Dean you have to step away from it or you're going to touch it" he whispers to his friend who smiles wickedly and wiggles his fingers close to the plant.

"Winchester if you touch that I swear for Merlin's beard-"

"We are sorry miss" Cas apologized giving Dean a hard look "It won't happen again, right Dean?"

"We won't" Dean flashes her a smile and the teacher rolls her eyes.

"As I was saying-"

Dean let their previous conversation go. He forgot about it if he was being honest, just remembering it when one day he was walking to the Quidditch pitch, ready to get into the team that year.  
He saw two guys, Gordon and another guy whose name he hasn't heard yet; while passing close to him he heard them talking in hushed tones.

"-Novak" Dean kept walking but slowly. "He has the guts to come to this school after what the scum of his parents did to Harry's" the nameless guy spoke loud enough for Dean to hear.

"That Novak kid has to pay for it, his whole family has to" Gordon pointed the tower behind them "Potter is there without knowing that the responsible of his parents' death is out there!"

Dean stopped dead on his track. Cas parents? Of course he knew Castiel's parents had something to do with You-Know-Who and his followers, Cas just revealed to him that his parents were the responsible of a lot of deaths. What else was it? What could have they done?.

He saw the other guy pointing the window which showed the small Castiel walking unperturbed with his books on his arms; Gordon took him by the arm and both walked to that direction with mischievous smiles. Dean knew they were going after Cas.

"Winchester! Practice is going to start!" a voice called him, making him turn around to see Benny jogging towards the field.

He saw Gordon leaning on the window where Cas would definitely walk by. He had to do something or Merlin knows what they would want with him, but also he had to get to practice or his possibilities of getting in the team would be zero.

The decision was simple.

He made a sign to Benny and started running to the castle, reaching it just as he saw both guys taking their wands off and pointing them to Cas.  
He ran and took Cas by his waist just as a spell passed beside them, playing it off as he took him and threw him on his own shoulder.

"Dean!" the boy screamed

"Come on, Cas! we have to get to practice!

Couldn't do it without you there"  
Dean heard Gordon curse and he felt an impact on his knee just as Cas and other kids on the corridor screamed in horror, a second later losing balance and falling with Cas above him.

He cried it in pain just as Gordon escaped and Cad rolled out of him and rushed to inspect his left leg.  
A girl was calling out go for a teacher while Cas ripped his pants.

"Careful there Cas, that's the only one I have" he joked but whipped the smile from his face when he saw Cas.

"Everyone back off!" He saw Dumbledore walking in their direction, stopping right in front of Dean

"Does it hurt?" The Headmaster touched his ankle and he hissed in pain "Novak, help me take him to the nurse" Castiel took him by his arm and helped him find leverage.

In the nursery Madame Pomfrey took him to a bed and hushed them outside while she worked. Cas sat on the floor looking at the door, analyzing everything that happened in the last minutes.

"Castiel" Dumbledore touched his shoulder and he looked up "Son, I need to know what happened there"

"I...I" he closed his eyes and sobbed "I don't know!"

"Castiel, take a deep breath kid" Dumbledore said calmly.

"We were... I was walking from class and Dean appeared suddenly, he said he wanted me to see his practice and something... A light I don't know passed beside us and then another one came from behind Dean and he fell... I think, I think I saw Gordon Walker and his friend... Walt" he looked up "Master I don't, I don't want to point to somebody but I think I saw him casting the last spell"

"That's a severe accusation, Castiel"

Castiel blushed, embarrassed and mortified "I'm sorry...I'm-"

"We'll talk about it later" Madame Pomfrey came out of the room in that moment stopping in front of them.

"The boy is fine, his leg was not injured and only his muscle was affected. I suppose whoever threw him the spell did not know rats about what they were doing"

"How is him?" Cas asked hurriedly.

"He's fine. I gave him a tonic to get the force back on his leg but it won't be fully healed until a week or two"

"That's too much" Castiel gasped "He has to practice for Quidditch or he won't get in the team... is there any way to hurry the process?"

"If he wants it to really work, no" she gave him a downcast smile "Sorry kid"

Cas nodded "Can I, can I see him?" She nodded and he ran into to room, spotting Dean in the same bed as before. "Dean!"

"Cas!" Dean tried to sit but hissed when he tried to move his leg. "Sorry"

"Why are you apologizing, Dean?" Cas huffed "You were hit by a spell and I'm compromised to think it had something to do with me"

"It didn't Cas-"

"Don't lie to me, Dean, or I'll made the house elves never make you pie again"

"Fine" Dean huffed "It was Gordon"

"Gordon Walker" Dumbledore materialized beside him and looked at Dean

"Yes sir" Dean answered "I heard him talking with his friend and they were saying bad things about Cas and his family, I was going to practice when I saw them. They saw Cas and ran to him and I suspected they wanted to do something to him so I went for him. I moved Cas out of the way and saw him casting the spell who nearly got to him, I don't know what it was. I was hit then with another"

"I believe you" Dumbledore nodded and smiled "I will talk with the witnesses so this can be cleared up"

Once he left, Cas turned to Dean "I'm sorry Dean, it was my fault..."

"Hey, Cas, look at me" he stared at his friend "You did nothing wrong, I just did what I had to, what I Wanted to do for you; I was not gonna let them do anything to you"

"But you...you missed practice and your leg won't let you play-"

"Yeah maybe I won't get in the team this year, but maybe I will next" he smiled

"But you practiced so much for it... I could talk to Wood and explain the situation-"

"It's not important, Cas" he smiled "I'll get next year"

"But Dean-"

"Cas promise me you won't do anything about the Quidditch, promise?" Promise.

  
He had to leave Dean on the infirmary when it got late. Dean had asked him to write a letter to his father to inform his about what happened. The next morning he was leaving the Owlery when he literally crashed with Oliver Wood.

"Oh I'm sorry" He apologized

"My fault, I wasn't looking" the older boy smiled "Oh I know you, you're Winchester's friend"

"Dean? Yeah..."

"I thought he was going to the field yesterday, Quidditch practice started"

"Oh yes, about that" He thought about what Dean had told him. He knew the boy didn't like pity but he couldn't help it, his friend worked so hard for it... "I need to ask you for a favor..."


End file.
